The present invention refers to a seal, for an antifriction bearing, or the like, having axially inner and outer L-shaped sealing rings.
An embodiment of this type of seal is known from Federal Republic of Germany OS 34 04 816. In that embodiment, there is an outer, L-shaped sealing ring which is provided with an additional sealing lip. If that ring is arranged on the rotating machine part or bearing ring, then only part of the impurities in the vicinity of the bearing will be flung away. A large part of the impurities will, however, slide along the radially directed outer surface of the ring, particularly in an environment which is strongly laden with dust, and the impurities will pass into the region of the sealing lip of the sealing ring. The sealing lip is strongly acted on by the continuous action of the dirt, and the lip becomes worn out very rapidly. For example, this frequently occurs in wheel bearings for automotive vehicles. This can then also destroy the inner sealing lip so that dirt and water pass axially into the axial inside of the bearing, which rapidly leads to bearing failure.
In order to reduce the above danger, Federal Republic of Germany Patent 34 45 561 provides another L-shaped sealing ring having sealing lips developed on it which grip from the outside around the outer sealing ring. It has the disadvantage that the dirt can reach the sealing lips, destroy them and then also penetrate inwards. Furthermore, an additional part is necessary.